1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feeding method and apparatus for feeding a photographic printing machine and the like with a film in a film cartridge.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, a new type of film cartridge has been standardized which enables the film in the cartridge to be treated through the developing and the printing/exposing processes after being photographed. This new type of film cartridge enables the film to be separated from the cartridge automatically by inserting a tool into the cartridge and disengaging the inner end of the film therefrom. Therefore while in the developing process, the film can be taken out from the cartridge and developed and while in the printing process, the film can be drawn out from the cartridge and can be re-wound into the cartridge and held therein after it is printed/exposed.
Various kinds of new developing machines and printing/exposing machines have been proposed for developing and printing/exposing this new type of film cartridge. For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 07-281386 proposes a film development processing machine which can continuously perform the processes of developing, fixing, drying and the like.
The above mentioned film development processing machine uses a cartridge case for holding a plurality of cartridges. A film development processing machine has been proposed to be equipped with the new type of cartridge case (in the present invention, hereafter referred to as a cartridge panel) in order to improve the work efficiency for the processes of taking out and re-housing the film.
Additionally, as an attempt to automate a printing machine, an apparatus where a plurality of cartridges are set on a turn table and their prints are processed efficiently has been proposed. Further, a cartridge feeding apparatus for feeding the printing machine with cartridges is shown in Japanese Patent Publication No. 07-325350 and a cartridge housing unit for continuously supplying the printing machine or the cartridge feeding apparatus with a cartridge is shown in Japanese Patent Publication No. 08-166638.
The above mentioned cartridge housing unit disclosed by Japanese Patent Publication No. 08-166638 is shown in FIG. 10. This unit drops the cartridges one by one with a predetermined attitude for automatically supplying a turn table type of printing machine with the cartridge. This unit includes a cartridge housing portion 51, a cartridge inserting through hole 53, a drop guide 55, a take-out portion 34, a film cartridge T, a cartridge housing unit 30, and an attitude adjusting means PC. The drop guide 55 comprises a drop restricting portion 55a and a slant receiving portion 55b. A cover member 33 of the drop guide 55 is also provided. This cartridge housing unit 30 serves also as a storage means for storing a certain plurality of cartridges therein.